


Demons Must Be Naughty

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, Horns, Mildly Dubious Consent, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: It is in their code that demons must be naughty! Chrys doesn't mind messing with that code to suit her needs, at least.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Demons Must Be Naughty

Chell had that look about her like she was just happy to be breathing Chrys' air, her cheeks flushed and her eyelids low. When she kissed her, her knees nearly buckled, controlled only enough to dip down low enough to all but melt into the touch. When they split, her warm hand went to her cheek and traced each freckle carefully, mapping it like she had thousands of times before. It was like every day was a repeat of the first day they had met, the first day Chell had fallen head over heels for the one who had summoned her. Exactly as Chrys wanted it to be.

She let her sprawl out on the bed as they kissed, Chrys as ever mindful of the horns protruding from her forehead and above her ears. Chell seemed to forget they were an issue the longer they got into things, the more sloppy their kisses became, and as the broken horn scraped over Chrys' cheek when Chell went for her breasts, Chrys reached back and tugged sharply on her tail.

"Careful," Chrys warned as Chell gave her a hunted pout. "You'll make me bleed."

"Bleed," Chell repeated, seeming to grow drunker at just the sound of the word. 

"Which is unacceptable," Chrys said flatly, tugging again on the tail. Chell shivered, her arms wrapping around her summoner tight. "Or maybe you want to be naughty?"

"I'm a demon," Chell all but moaned. "I have to be a little naughty."

Chrys rolled her eyes. "At least do it without harming me." 

Immediately Chrys felt Chell's body pulse, and in a split moment they were reversed, demon on top, human on bottom. Chrys stared up at her, blinking slowly.

"Harming you," she repeated, again, like the words were sending her into a frenzy. "Chrys…"

"Calm down," Chrys said, but Chell didn't seem to hear her. She was at her skin in an instant, gnawing and chewing at her neck and collar as she began tugging at her clothes. She could feel how hot her skin was, like she was burning up, all that heat transferring straight into Chrys. When she got to her pants, it was a miracle she didn't rip them in two with how roughly she yanked them off. "Are you going to eat me?"

Chell rose her eyes, the hunger so blatant that it almost made Chrys laugh. She had insisted so many times she wasn't a succubus, and while Chrys knew it to be true, it was hard to fully believe it at times like this. Maybe it was possible for Chrys to have turned her into half of one with all the magic she pumped into her. It was difficult to get a demon to fall for you any other way.

She couldn't think about that much longer, however, once her tongue was on her. Each taste seemed to send her that much deeper in the thrall, her tail flicking with each of her moans. She was moaning more than Chrys, herself, so hungry for whatever it was she was searching for. No matter how much she dug for her, sinking herself into Chrys' body, it never seemed like enough. Her motions were so erratic and excited and dizzying that Chrys had to yank her tail again to force her to slow down, tugging at the base of it with sharp little pulls. Chell moaned so sweetly at the sensation - it only seemed to heighten her desire, but it also made her slow down, which was relieving for Chrys' clit. By the time Chrys was ready to finish, she had gotten into a pleasing routine of letting Chell hungrily lick and suck at her pussy before giving two sharp little tugs at the thickest point of her tail, forcing her to slow down and savor the taste along with the pain. 

"Keep that pace," she ordered, grabbing the horn on the side of her head to hold her in place. She could see the way the shudder worked its way down Chell's body, from her head to her feet. She didn't struggle at all. Like she always did when Chrys touched her horns, she all but sunk into the touch, her eyes rolling with the contact as she lapped repeated, even licks until Chrys could finish. She wrapped her hand around the tail and pulled hard as she came, letting her eyes close as she held onto her demon with one hand on each end - one keeping her pressed into her, the other keeping her ass high and body pinned by the pressure. Once her body calmed, she could feel Chell shaking beneath her, face slick with her own juices. Chrys released her tail so she could tug her up by the horn.

"Look at you," she murmured sweetly. Chell was all but drooling as she stared at her. "Did you come just like that?"

"Yes," Chell slurred, smiling stupidly at her gentle tone.

"You really can be naughty." She wiped at her chin with the side of her finger, pressing the collected juice through her lips for her to suckle on. "Such a good little demon you are."

Chell looked like she would savor this moment for the rest of her life. Chrys wondered how many of those she could possibly keep in that little brain of hers.


End file.
